


Prison Bars

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AO3 1 Million, And They Are Willing To See If This Will Work Out, Barebacking, F/M, Friendship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rin Sandwich, Romance, Smut, Some Fluff And Feels Too, Tail Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Very Confusing How It Started, but it's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Shura and Yukio show up with Tatsuma's letter, Rin gets two other visitors in the form of Izumo and Shima. What starts as two friends trying to convince another that he isn't a monster turns into something much more intimate. Otherwise known as the oddest, but arguably hottest way to stumble your way into a threesome with two of your fellow students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Bars

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY smutty little thing that I blame the aokinkmeme for. Someone asked for sex in the prison in Kyoto and I ended up with a Rinzomo thing. Worse of all, I see this becoming my OT3 for Aoex. Gah, so embarrassing to post smut for the AO3 1 Million, but it's all I have that is postable right now.
> 
> Edit 2014/10/08: Fixed up various errors and did clean up.
> 
> Edit 2015/05/03: Fixed things up _again _to smooth over things even more.__

The holding cell area below the Myōō Dharani headquarters – read, prison facility – is almost stereotypical when it comes to prisons. The only difference lies in the seals written across the walls and bars, and the various containers of holy water placed randomly, though Renzō notices there are buckets of ordinary water as well, for some reason. Judging by the other stuff he can see, like a small container of floor cleaner beside each one, they seem to be for clean up.

Renzō hesitates as he closes in on the high security section, the set of keys he stolen for this area feeling like they are on fire from where they are in his pocket. The pink haired monk is on high alert, which is why when he hears the soft sound of debris being loosened, he whirls around and points his K'rik at where it has come from.

“Who's there?”

There is silence, then the person steps forward into the light. Renzō lowers his staff upon seeing Kamiki Izumo, with her two Byakko familiars just behind her. The miko girl narrows her tiny brows at him. “What are you doing here, Shima?”

There is a pause, then Renzō grins. “Same reason I bet you are here. You want to talk to Okumura-kun, right?”

The flush that crosses Izumo's face is quite attractive, as is her angry retort. “W-What of it?”

“How are you going to get to him without a set of keys?” Renzō asks, leaning on his staff with an amused grin on his face.

Izumo scowls. “I have a few ideas in that regard. And like you should be talking about keys...”

“Actually, I can.” Renzō fishes out the keys and waves them in front of his face. He then takes on a serious expression. “Look, if we both want to talk to Okumura, isn't it easier if we go in together? I'm sure that we can help each other...”

There is a pause, as Izumo considers his deal. “Fine. Mike, Uke. Guard the entrance and tell me if anyone is coming to Okumura's cell.”

The two Byakko nodded and dart to rest beside the door. There is a strange shimmer and it is suddenly like they aren't there; or rather, they are, but it is difficult to pick them out.

Renzō lets out an impressed whistle and approaches the door. “Impressive.” The door unlocks with a heavy clink, and Renzō swings it open, bowing towards Izumo. “After you, m'lady.”

Izumo glares at him, then stomps by him. Renzō, chuckling at her reaction, follows after her, locking the door behind him just in case. What he knows of Byakko tells him that it wouldn't be an obstacle to them.

It doesn't take long to locate Rin, as his cell is the only one occupied. There is a hissed curse from Izumo at the sight of the Son of Satan. Renzō agrees with Izumo's curse, as Rin doesn't react to them appearing and looks rather down in appearance. It makes a part of him hurt, to see that look on Rin's face; that isn't what he is supposed to be like.

The two Exwires exchange a glance, nod, then walk to the cell. It is a mere moment before the cell door is unlocked and they are inside.

* * *

It is the sound of the cell door opening that makes Rin pay attention more than anything. Mostly because he was expecting Yukio and knows that his brother – mr perfect exorcist that he is – wouldn't have entered the cell.

Blue eyes blink in surprise at the two people that have entered his cell. “Shima? Izumo? What are you guys doing here?”

Shima turns to Izumo with a grin. “Ooh...he calls you 'Izumo' uh, Izumo-chan? Can I call you that too!?”

Izumo kicks his shin. “No.”

Shima hops up and down in pain for a bit, then turns to Rin. “Well, then Okumura-kun, you can call me by my first name too! It's only fair.”

_'What's fair about that?'_ Izumo wonders. _'You don't call him by his first name.'_

“Uh...” Rin stares at him for a bit, confused. “Okay...um...but what is your first name?”

Shima feels like crying, seriously. “Awww...man....you don't know it?”

“Suguro and Konekomaru don't use it.” Rin points out. He then pauses, as a thought comes to him. “Why is that? You guys are childhood friends right?”

Shima waves it off. “Doesn't matter. It's a thing between us I guess. Anyways, it's Renzō. All the guys in my family have the zō bit at the end, you'd have to ask my Tou-san for why though.”

“Uh, okay then. Renzō it is.” There is a moment of silence. “Why are you guys here?”

Renzō seems to ignore it, while Izumo gets an odd look on her face, as the monk wanders behind Rin. Crouching behind him, he curses at the sight of the handcuffs and the chain attached to it that stuck it to the wall. “Shit. Don't have the key for this. Sorry buddy, looks like you are stuck here.”

Izumo blinks. “Shima...don't tell me that you...”

Renzō gives an awkward laugh and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “Just a thought. You know...they aren't gonna be nice to Rin. Which is stupid.”

“It...is?” Rin cranes his neck to see Renzō's face. The pink haired guy gives a soft smile. “Yeah. Cause, seriously, Bon deserved that. For a guy who's so smart, he can be freaking pig headed and prone to stupid moments.” He pauses and corrects himself. “ _Really_ stupid moments.”

“He's got a point, for once.” Izumo steps forward, settling down in front of Rin and ignoring Renzō's whines. “If it isn't for the fact your demon father is Satan, they wouldn't be acting like this. Hypocrites the lot of them, when they have full blooded demons working for them as well, like Sir Pheles.”

“...Mephisto is a demon?”

Renzō can't help it. Rin sounds so genuinely surprised that he bursts out laughing.

“Shima!” Izumo scolds, then focuses on Rin. “Seriously, you didn't know? Yeesh, you are a _half-demon_ you come with a built in Mashō. And you _didn't_ notice?”

Rin ducks his head, blushing. “...No. I didn't. I was...a little distracted.”

“Snk. Every single time he showed up?” Renzō manages to finally get his breathing back under his control. “Man, why is the Vatican freaking out so much? You are so _clueless_ here. Damn, you probably only lasted this long because you are a half-demon. You aren't that good at demon knowledge stuff.”

“Yeah, you aren't that good at the school work.” Izumo notes. “At all. Why? Your younger brother is good at it. Hell, he's already a Middle First Class Exorcist!”

Rin looks nervously away. “When...when we were born, I gave Yukio a Mashō. Oyaji...oyaji chose to train him as an exorcist to help him when we are kids. I...didn't know until the first day of classes...”

Izumo and Renzō exchange shocked looks, both suddenly realizing why Rin acted that way on the first day of class. “No way. They...kept you out of it? I mean, sure you are the half-demon Son of Satan but seriously? They didn't tell you _anything_?” Renzō is genuinely puzzled. He comes from a family of exorcists after all, and grew up knowing about demons. He can't comprehend that Rin's foster family chose differently. Or figure out how they pulled it off; sure Rin is dense, but you'd think he would have noticed _something_ off about how his foster father and younger brother are acting.

Rin slowly nods. “I...didn't even know I was a half-demon back then either.”

“How?” Izumo gives Rin a disbelieving look. “What about the blue flames...”

“I didn't have them.” Rin cuts her off. He glances over to the side, where Kurikara is placed outside the cell. “That...that seals my power. You know that, right?” At their nods, Rin continues, trying to ignore Renzō's breath on his sensitive ear. “Well, before...before March this year, it was sealed even further. I didn't have any powers. Well, I was super strong and I never got sick but...other than that...I was human. Couldn't even see demons.”

_'So_ _ **that's**_ _how he stayed under the radar for so long.'_ Izumo realizes, looking at Rin in shock. ' _Even if there are rumours and such, Rin would have appeared to be human. He would have been bound by human limits too. Even if he has abnormal strength and vitality for a human, it can be brushed aside as residue from a demon bloodline. It's not that uncommon for those with demon blood up their family tree to sometimes have slightly abnormal children.'_

Renzō thinks much the same, with small differences. “So...what happened in March?”

“The seal finally died.” Rin says simply. He gives a rough laugh. “Even cost me a job, when I tried to help a little girl being tormented by a goblin. Not that I wasn't capable of screwing up on my own... It was...the first time I ever saw a demon.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “The next day, I see a bunch of coal tars just covering _everything_. And...” He dips his eyes. “I encountered my first real demon. A guy I dealt with the day before. Got possessed by a demon. Nearly...nearly killed me. And...”

“I used the blue flames for the first time. 'Cause I didn't want to die. Tch. Demon changed his tune afterwards, tried to get me to follow him to...to Gehenna. Called me 'Prince' and all too. Was almost respectful and polite to me too, even though he was trying to kill me only a few seconds before.” Rin raises his head, eyes unfocused and in the past. “Oyaji came in then. Exorcised the guy. And...he told me the truth. Took me home, got everything ready for a long night of...of protecting me. Handed...handed Kurikara to me.”

Rin pauses then and closed his eyes. “I...remember what Suguro said, Renzō? That...that his father isn't his dad anymore? I...said much the same. I...I _hurt_ then. And...so I hurt him too.” Rin swallows. “But what is worse is that it gave Satan the gap he needed...so he possessed my old man.”

Rin shivers in memory, pain, guilt and terror written across his face. Renzō hugs him, almost instinctively. _'No wonder he reacted so badly to what happened between Bon and his dad. It must have reminded him so strongly of his last moments with_ _ **his**_ _dad. Strong enough that he has a break down and tore into Bon for being an asshole.'_

“Is that how he died?” Izumo asks softly. Satan can't be held by a mortal form after all.

“No. He...he killed himself. Trying to stop Satan from taking me. But...but it wasn't enough. We were already caught in the Gehenna Gate. So...so I drew Kurikara. I wasn't supposed to. It was the last barrier between me staying a human and becoming a demon. But...I didn't want him to die...” Tears start pouring out of his eyes at that. “Didn't help any. I'm stuck like...like this. Just...just another monster. I...I failed my tou-san. What he wanted...I'm nothing like him. Or Yukio. They...they are awesome. Amazing people. Good guys. Me? Just...I'm a failure. A monster. The _bad_ guy. I can't do _anything_ right. Even when I try, I can't use my powers for a good purpose.”

Izumo doesn't know what comes over her then. All she can is think that she wants to help Rin, wants to convince him that he isn't a monster, that he isn't a failure. Wants to stop the tears.

So she kisses him.

Rin's eyes snap open at that, and he stares wide-eyed at the girl who is kissing him. Izumo pushes aside any embarrassment and keeps it up, nibbling a bit on his lips. When he opens his mouth in shock, she opens hers and slips her tongue inside. Rin's breath hitches and his eyes close halfway at the pleasant yet new feeling.

Renzō looks at the plunette making out with the half-demon and has to grin. She has a good idea. Rin isn't the kind who should be crying. He looks best with a smile on his face. So the monk brushes some hair away from Rin's ear and touches it, running curious fingers over the curve and point of it. Rin shivers at that, and gives a soft sound at the _feeling_ it sends through his body. Renzō then leans down and presses a kiss to the junction of Rin's shoulder and neck.

As Izumo finally finishes the kiss – Rin feeling like she took his breath with her, so it takes a moment for him to get it back – she exchanges a look with Renzō, who lifts his head from where he was lightly gnawing – and sending a pleasant buzz through Rin's body – on the half-demon.

“I'm surprised. I thought you only went for girls.” Izumo says, almost tartly.

“Don't be. The real surprise is actually that you made the first move, Izumo-chan.” Renzō smirks, enjoying the blush that creeps across Izumo's face.

“Uh?” Rin blinks looked between the monk and miko, a pink blush across his cheeks. “Oi, what's going on. Why did you...you...” He swallowed. “Renzō...you like girls.”

“Only mostly.” Renzō says, sounding cheerful. “I'm actually a 2 on the scale.”

Rin blinked his blue eyes. “A 2 on the scale...what scale?”

Renzō has to coo a bit. _'Rin is too cute!'_ “A scale I found online. For sexuality. I'm a 2, because though I mostly go for girls, there are a quite a few kinds of guys that I can admire and desire as well.” Renzō shifts Rin's position, settling him to sit between his legs. He then tilts his head up. “You hit all the requirements for that, _Rin._ And, from what I've observed from you, you would fall under a 3. Which means I can do this and you will _like_ it.”

Renzō pulls Rin into a kiss, the half-demon letting out a moan that is half surprise and half arousal, proving Renzō's point. Their teeth clack together, and Renzō slips his tongue into Rin's mouth, briefly pausing to examine Rin's cute, but deadly fangs before encouraging Rin's tongue to dance with his. It is sloppy, drool starting to drip out of their mouths, but it is also warm, sweet, and makes them both squirm slightly from the jolts of arousal it sends through their bodies.

Another moan makes them separate, mostly because it comes from neither of them. Dazed blue and amused brown focus on Izumo, who turns bright red under their gazes. Renzō has to chuckle, as he hadn't expected that. “You are a fujoshi? Never would have seen that coming.”

“Oh, shut up!” Izumo tells him hotly, crawling forwards to settle herself on Rin's lap. Her face and voice soften as she meets Rin's gaze. “Hey, Okumura. If you don't want it...just tell us. But...I don't...don't want you to cry. Don't want you to blame yourself. There isn't one person to blame for what is going on right now. You. Your foster father. Your brother. Suguro. Suguro's old man. The Vatican. Even us. There are a lot of people at fault for all the bad things right now. There is no single person who is all to blame. Everyone is making their choices, both good and bad.” Izumo leans down and pressed a soft, short but sweet kiss to Rin's lips again. “And I want you to know that I have your back. That...that I consider you a friend.” A soft blush spreads across her face at that admittance.

“Me too.” Renzō tilts Rin's head to meet his own gaze, softly smiling down at Rin. “You are an important guy to me. And the Son of Satan shit doesn't matter. If we ignore all the demon stuff, you aren't anything more than just another guy. A normal guy, if a bit socially awkward. No monster.”

Rin's breathing hitches. “You...you guys mean it, don't you?” Looking at both of them, a few tears leak out. But this time they are happy ones. “Thank...thank you...no...no one...no one but oyaji ever said I wasn't a demon. Or a monster...”

“Which means everyone else is stupid.” Izumo informs him, trying to sound prim and proper, which is hard to do when one is one-third of a sexy sandwich. “And overreacting. I'm betting that you take after your foster father, not the God of Gehenna.” She punctuates her sentence with a deep kiss, and begins to fiddle with Rin's shirt, slipping her hands underneath and pushing it upwards.

Renzō notices that Rin's tail is moving around, wrapping around his arm. Carefully he removes it, recalling how much it hurt him the _whatever_ Shura had done to the half-demon. He runs a curious hand over it, enthralled by the softness. The deep moan from Rin and the squeak from Izumo catches his attention. Renzō grins when he noticed why this is so – just touching Rin's tail aroused him to the point of a growing erection – and starts stroking it like it is a _different_ kind of appendage.

Izumo takes a deep breath, feeling her lower half tingling not only from the kisses but from the hard length growing beneath her, and manages to remove Rin's shirt. There is a pause from both Izumo and Renzō as they work Rin out of his shirt, though they are halted by the hand-cuffs and thus have to hang it there. Izumo then begins to explore Rin's chest – he is amazingly muscular for his size – with her hands at first, before dropping to place a few kisses on his chest as well.

Behind Rin, Renzō works out of his own shirt, setting it carefully to the side, before returning to petting Rin's tail and even exploring Rin's back. Unconsciously he grinds against Rin's backside, as the sight and sounds Rin and Izumo make start to really stroke his internal fire of passion. Rin gasps at that and flops his head back. Renzō gleefully takes advantage of that, drawing Rin into sharing another passionate kiss with him.

Izumo hesitates only slightly, before she got to work on her own shirt, setting it aside much like Renzō did with his. However, she leaves her bra untouched, just enjoying what skin contact she can get with it on. She'll remove it in a bit, but right now she is more interested in making Rin make more interesting sounds, despite the wetness she can feel growing down below.

Renzō is briefly struck speechless when he finishes kissing Rin and discovers that Izumo joined them in being shirtless. Even with her bra on, Renzō can't help but admire her body. Sure she is smaller than Moriyama, but the truth is that a good chunk of his attraction lies with her attitude. Appearance is a bonus in that regard, as Renzō mostly enjoys her sharp tongue and the fact that she is probably one of the few people he knows are smarter than Bon. Especially since she balances her brains with great spiritual fortitude and a good dose of common sense, the latter something that Renzō laments often that Bon _seriously_ lacks.

Renzō would have to admit that the truth is that he gets most of his kicks out of Izumo's verbal play. One of the things he finds the most attractive about people is when they have brains and the courage to back it up. Not to mention are tough; Izumo falls into the category of someone who has brains, beauty, and enough brawn to handle herself.

Rin falls under the other type of people he likes, Renzō thinks, as he gently teases Izumo about her sudden lack of a shirt, enjoying the glare and blush he gets out of her as a result. Someone who is kind hearted, tough, and is very skilled in regards to cooking and other household skills. An adorable person who, though they don't have the greatest brains, are loyal and often have moments where they show some pretty surprising things about them. Renzō likes being surprised by his crushes at times, especially if it is the pleasant kind. Sure, the Son of Satan thing is unpleasant, but once you get past that he gets that power he has from the God of Gehenna, Renzō finds himself getting hot under the collar. Go figure that someone who can kick his ass is one of his “things”.

However, he is quickly distracted again, as Rin's tail – possibly to make up for the fact his hands can't do anything – flicks the front of his jeans and begins to sneak its way into his pants. Renzō lets out a breathy curse – _ohshityeah_ – at that, as it wraps around his penis and jerked a bit on it. The soft fur feels _way_ too good on him, almost sinfully so. Izumo smirks at his face, which rouses Renzō out of his sex haze enough to reach around Rin to attack her bra, managing to get it undone with a few curses and minimal fumbling. Izumo gasps as her small, cute soft breasts are exposed to the cool air, immediately peaking at that. Renzō gives one of said cute breasts a quick rub and pinch before pressing her against Rin's chest.

The half-demon lets out a loud moan, as Izumo's body moves over him and her bare skin touches his own. Izumo scrambled around, cursing softly, then slides her hands into Rin's sweatpants, as Renzō is completely distracted by Rin's tail and trying to remove it so he can get his own pants off.

Rin freezes slightly as Izumo slips his pants off of him. There is a moment where he locks gazes with the girl. Izumo doesn't say anything but the message is clear. Rin takes a moment to wrap his head around the idea that not one but _two_ people want him in a carnal way, then slowly nods. Maybe this is seriously rushing things but right now he _need_ _s_ this. He can't figure out why, but he is going to lay the blame on his demon nature. Even if that doesn't quite explain Renzō and Izumo, it is the only explanation he has right now.

Izumo presses a soft kiss to Rin's forehead, then, as she goes after his boxers, is pulled over to face Renzō over Rin's shoulder. The pink haired guy pulls the miko into a deep kiss, Izumo surprised enough to let him. Rin lets out a moan at the sight, as Izumo discovers that Renzō has _skills_ in this regard, enjoying the feeling but mostly enjoying the fact it gets Rin revved even further. The look in Renzō's eyes suggests he enjoys that part as well as they separate and he pulls off Rin's boxers, revealing the half-demon to their sight.

Rin curls up a bit in embarrassment, his tail trying to cover his private parts. Mostly because the looks the two are giving him feel like they are branding him, the two other Exwires enjoying the sight of Rin's naked body. They exchanged glances and nod with similar looks on their face. Renzō lifts Rin up, having managed to discard his own pants and boxers as well, and slides his cock between Rin's butt-cheeks, letting out a soft moan that is echoed by Rin. Izumo meanwhile starts removing her skirt and panties, before crouching over Rin.

Briefly regretting the lack of protection, then promising herself to hunt down the proper herbs for this – maybe even convince Moriyama to help her – Izumo adjusts her position and grabs the hot and heavy dick of Rin's. Rin gives a moan and locks his eyes on the sight of Izumo slowly and carefully sliding him into her, giving off a sharp cry at the sensation and feeling. Renzō lets out a groan at the sight as well, and carefully gives a soothing touch to Rin's back, rubbing it up and down to help him keep his frail control.

Izumo shudders, the sharp blade of pain quickly and abruptly turning into a pleasant feeling of fullness and ecstasy. She slowly opens her eyes, feeling almost dizzy from pleasure. Red locks with blue, as Izumo carefully lifts herself...then drops down.

Rin cries out again, then is muffled by Renzō sticking three fingers in his mouth. “Suck.” Renzō orders him softly, Rin rolling his eyes upwards as the demon blood begins to suck on said fingers, overwhelmed by Izumo taking control and riding him. Up and down, the pleasure is starting to burn him. His tail flicks forwards and runs down Izumo's body, starting at her chest and flicking at her breasts, causing her to let out a short cry of pleasure, before running down to touch her intimate bits. It tickles her clit and she _snap_ _s_ , coming with a sharp cry as Renzō removes his wet fingers from Rin's mouth

Izumo shudders and finally comes down from her orgasm high, to see that Rin hasn't come. Why? Because Renzō wrapped a hand around Rin's dick, _stopping_ him from coming. Rin whimpers and gives a soft _please_ in regards to his denied orgasm, as Renzō collects Izumo's juices as they fall down to cover his hand; the one that previous was in Rin's mouth. He then lifts his hand, now completely wet and oily, and shifts Rin's position. Izumo yelps as it causes Rin to move in her and press against her g-spot.

Rin then stiffens, as he feels the wet fingers trace his anus. “Renzō...” He breathes.

Renzō gives him a soft kiss to the back of his neck, then nibbles a bit on his ear, relaxing him. “Only if you say yes.” Renzō whispers in his ear. Rin pauses, then moans at the thought of Renzō _filling_ him, responding with an enthusiastic _yes_. He can _feel_ the grin on Renzō's face, then the monk carefully inserts his first finger.

Izumo watches Rin's face carefully, then squeezes as Rin winces, making his features shift to one of pleasure and helping him relax, allowing Renzō to slip another finger in and start scissoring. It continues like that, Izumo petting, kissing, and squeezing whenever the stretch begins to hurt, Renzō also soothing Rin as much as he can. When Renzō finally manages to fit three fingers in there, he begins to explore, looking for something he read about.

Rin shrieks in pleasure as Renzō comes across a different texture in there, a bump that sends lightning through his nerves, lightning made of pure pleasure. He even finally comes at that, but quickly is aroused once again as Renzō plays with said spot. Izumo also comes again, the feeling of Rin losing it inside her setting her off. But the feeling of him growing in her also arouses her _again_ , and she curses softly at that, as Renzō's expression shows how much he had enjoyed the sight of such. The miko though notices that he might have enjoyed it _too_ much and smirks as she noticed that just the _sight_ of her and Rin coming had undone the monk. It takes a little longer for the monk to arouse himself once more, Rin's tail helping as it goes straight for it again, and he pulls out his fingers when he does.

Rin moans at the empty feeling, but Izumo and Renzō lock gazes, careful not to upset the balance the three of them have entered. Then Renzō, whispering comforting words in Rin's ear, slowly enters his body, cursing a bit at the feeling. Rin is so _tight_ and _hot_.

Rin moans a little in pain, shutting his eyes as tears leak out. Izumo wipes them away, peppering his face with soft kisses. Renzō manages to hold back for a bit, then softly tells Rin “I'm gonna move, okay?” before doing so. It is slow and steady, Rin breathing in deeply and being jolted by it. Enough so that he begins to move inside Izumo, causing pleasure to spark down his and her veins. Then Renzō finally finds that spot again.

Rin cries out, only to be muffled by Izumo kissing him deeply, exhaling and inhaling into his mouth. Like she stole his breath and maybe something else as well. Movement gets faster, harder, hotter as it continues, a coil building in all of them. Then Rin's tail – troublesome, brilliant thing that it is – flicks at Izumo's clit again. A chain reaction is the result, Izumo coming, followed by Rin, and finally Renzō with a groan.

They rest together for awhile, Izumo nuzzling Rin's shoulder and Renzō enjoying the presence of the two people precious to him and what is probably the best orgasm he has had _ever_. Rin just enjoys the company, as the buzzing slowly fades into something slower and sweet. Then carefully they begin to untangle. It takes a bit to stand again – sex gives both of them wobbly legs – but Izumo and Renzō are finally able to do so. Renzō quickly steps out and grabs one of those now very handy buckets of normal, clean water, bringing it in. Izumo pulls out some handkerchiefs she has, getting to work at cleaning Rin and herself, Renzō doing much the same with a borrowed handkerchief.

When that is done, they get back into their clothes and help Rin with his. There is then a moment of silence, as the fact of what the three teenagers have done finally settles on them, resulting in all of them blushing and wondering _how the hell that ha_ _d_ _exactly happened_. There is no logic to it. However, there is no denying just how good it had felt, or the fact they have no guilt over it.

With this in mind, Renzō scratches the back of his head and opens his mouth...

“Izumo.” Izumo turns to see Mike there. “There are a group of exorcists coming.”

Izumo curses at that and looks around frantically. Renzō grabs her shoulder. “Don't worry Izumo-chan. I know a back way out.”

Izumo glances at him, then relaxes nodding in understanding. “Mike, get Uke. Time for us to leave.”

The Byakko nods, though he also shoots a strange look at the trio, giving a pointed sniff before leaving.

“ **I smell sex.”**

Rin blushes as he picked up on that thought, then looks nervously over at Renzō and Izumo. “Guys...”

Izumo is silent for a moment, then walks back over to Rin, kneeling and giving him a kiss. “We'll find a way to get you out of this.”

“What she said.” Renzō adds, dropping down and giving a kiss of his own. “Can't figure out what this means to all of us if you get executed.”

Rin stares at them, then slowly smiles. “Thanks.” He says softly. “You better go now. Before you get caught.”

After one more moment of gazing at each other, the two human Exwires stand and leave, locking the door behind them, Renzō leading Izumo to the back way he discovered when he was young and curious. Mike and Uke join them on the way, though they pause at Rin's cell to give him a _look_ and snigger a bit.

As the two leeave Rin's sight, Renzō considers what he did.

_'Man...this is gonna make everything complicated.'_ But when he thinks back to what happened and to the feelings bubbling in his chest he finds he doesn't mind. _'But I like it, it's better than things_ _were_ _before. I think I found something precious here.'_

* * *

_A few days later..._

The sound of someone sitting beside him on the train jolts Rin out of his thoughts, and he turns to see Izumo sitting down next to him. Surprised – it has been awhile since Izumo was in close contact with him – he is going to speak when another voice speaks up.

“Izumo-chan, you are so _mean_. Now how am I suppose to sit next to Rin?” Rin stares surprised at Renzō, another person who apparently has been avoiding him. Renzō grins at Rin's gaping, then manages to chivy Izumo into standing – the miko yanking Rin up as well – allowing him to slide past them and sit in the window seat that Rin was previously sitting in, allowing the two human Exwires to bracket the half-demon one.

Rin looks between the two of them not understanding their actions. “What...what are you doing here?”

“Sitting.” Renzō chirps, organizing his stuff and moving Rin's to where he is now. “You are our _friend_ after all, right?”

It is the special empathize he places on “friend” that halts Rin's next words. Izumo lays a soft hand on Rin's wrist and leans in close to his ear. “We have things to deal with, but that can wait. For now...we just want to be with you.”

Rin stares at her red eyes and is surprised by the conviction in her gaze. He swallows, barely managing to hold back his tears of shock and joy.

An affectionate, lingering touch to his ear makes Rin shiver and flinch. “Renzō...” Rin hisses, bringing a hand up to protect his sensitive ear and glaring at the pink haired monk, though his bright blush reduces the severity. Renzō chuckles at his look and flicks his nose, making the blue eyed Exwire squawk in surprise.

“Relax Rin. I'll have you know, I don't regret a thing. And neither does _Izumo-chan_ either, I bet.” Renzō gives a leering grin over Rin's shoulder at said girl.

Izumo rolls her eyes, but nods in agreement nonetheless. She then rests her head against Rin's shoulder. “Just shut up already. We'll figure it out later.”

Rin eyes her like she is a bomb about to go off, which Izumo pointedly ignores by closing her eyes. Renzō pouts at this. “Awww...so jealous now. Though I can't decide....”

“Decide what?” Rin asks, eyeing Renzō suspiciously. Nothing good comes from _that_ tone of voice...

“Whether I'm more jealous of Rin or Izumo-chan. Rin for getting to have Izumo-chan use him as a pillow, or Izumo-chan for getting Rin as a pillow!” Renzō cheers, enjoying the fact both people blush at that, though Izumo also tosses her purse at him, hitting Renzō straight in his face.

Slowly, Rin relaxes, laughing at Izumo's verbal snipping at Renzō and the pink haired guy's pouting and whining (“What do you have in this, rocks?”). The half-demon isn't sure, but it seems like things will be alright.

Renzō glances at Rin's face and gives his hand a comforting squeeze, before resting back in his seat, still holding the blue eyed demon's hand in a loose but comfortable grip. _'Yup, Rin looks best with a smile.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gah...-hides and blushes like a tomato- Gah, I feel like such a perv for this. Ah well, I actually like this. In fact, this thing is BEGGING me to turn it into a series. Because throwing this kind of "rock" into the Aoex verse is just asking for some MAJOR changes. What do you think?
> 
> Magic cake for commentors!


End file.
